fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux Noctis Family
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks The Lux Narchis Family was one of the select few Ancient Families that used Ancestral Magic. They are mostly known for their unique appearances and genetic reaction in their eyes upon gaining access to their Second Origin through intense meditation. They are also a Family of Angelic Humans. History Origins In an ancient time the Lux Narchis were a tribal Shamanic tribe. A heavily spiritual people, they became prospects for one of the divine races, the Angels, to help guide humans to achieve their own destinies. After the Angels and gave their blessings to this family of humans, some members of the Lux Narchis fell in love with some of the Angels. Eventually members of this family mated with the Angels and were gifted some of the abilities and properties of these beings from birth due to having a combination of both human and angelic DNA. Most notably the ability to wield holy weapons and immunity to most poisons and illness. Another key thing they gained from the angels is an enhanced healing factor, longevity, purification abilities, enhanced strength, speed, and durability, as well as enhanced magic skills and magic power reserves. The reason why the angels don't regret that they did this had been a mystery for a long time until it was revealed that all Ancestral Families have blood ties to both human and non-human ancestors and that this was done because the non-human races believed there would come a time where their kinds would be facing extinction and made a promise with the families to find a way for all beings to coexist whether or not they are human, attuned to dark or light energies, or are negative or positive beings. In short these families will probably become the would-be saviors of the world. The angels have faith in the Lux Narchis because they accepted the angels for who they are without fear or hatred unlike most humans at the time. Atlantis and Lemuria A few hundred thousand years later The Lux Narchis alongside the other Angelic Humans eventually fractured due to disagreements on how to unite the world with one side aligning with Lemuria and the other siding with Atlantis. Eventually the stress between both civilizations and continents got to the breaking point and the Atlantean-Lemurian War began. When the global cataclysm hit and following ice age began the Lux Narchis fled to isolated areas around the world alongside the other remaining Angelic Humans. Most Angelic Humans were wiped out in the cataclysm. Pre-Zeref Era The Lux Narchis Family has existed since before the time of Zeref, they were amongst a familial elite in the distant past. They were a peaceful family who wished for nothing but peace and to protect that peace. They valued family and friendship above all else and thought that love and freedom was the key to living a healthy life. Pre-Zerø After the events that unfolded at the Mildian Magic Academy and Zeref's Conquest the family took action fighting in the chaos Zeref spread desperate to maintain the peace they once had. This ultimately ended in total failure during the Dragon Civil War. Many family members were killed and the family went into a secretive existence for the next few centuries plotting and planning how to restore the peace they once treasured. Zerø Arc On Tenrou Island a branch of the Lux Narchis Family lived in the Village where Mavis Lived and were the guardians and creators of the Tenrou Jade. However they were all massacred in the guild war between Blue Skull and Red Lizard with the Blue Skull guild stealing the Tenrou Jade in the end. Post-Zerø The Family continued to gather and live on the Dawn Islands in the Western Sea, where they would live peacefully for nearly a century. Cult of Zeref's Deeat The Cult of Zeref attacked the Dawn Islands to try and gather more slaves for the tower of heaven however before they could leave the Lux Narchis Family aong with the Nefertari Family and Ishvara Family went on the offensive and destroyed their escape ships. The prisoners were rescued and evacuated by Ishvara and Nefertari and the Lux Narchis used their full power on the now frantic cultists wiping them off the face of the earth. The Lux Narchis have even crucified the corpses and displayed them out on the rocks from the nearby shore to disparage any further attacks. This was the first time in centuries that the Lux Narchis displayed their "Divine Retribution" on an enemy. Pre-Time Skip Around the time before the seven year timeskip the wherabouts and activities of the Lux Narchis Family were reported to the Magic Council and Balam Alliance by several spies. The magic council saw their agenda as a threat to the council's powr over light guilds while the Balam Alliance saw it as a threat to their Grand Magic World plan. The family along with their fellow noble families and the Dawn Islands were publicly accused of researching illegal Black Arts. The two opposing forces eventually wiped out the family with only 12 survivors remaining. All remaining survivors were placed in Magic Stasis Pods set for six years and eight months in a secret cavern. However amidst the bombardment Raziel's Stasis Pod was accidentally set for 7 years. The islands would be irradiated by excess ethernano for a total of 2 years and it would take 4 years for the plantlife to finish being restored after accelerated growth. Despite this, edible food and uncontaminated water would be scarce for another 3 or 4 years. Post-Time Skip When the others woke up they had no choice but to split up and leave the archapelago due to lack of food or clean water, leaving Raziel in the stasis pod for another few months. After returning to his quest after the events of the X791 Arc, Gildarts visited the Dawn Islands as a rest stop, during one of his walks he stumbled upon the secret cavern and discovered Raziel in a stasis. Raziel upon waking up and getting aquainted with gildarts, thought he himself was the last Lux Narchis. As for the other 12 survivors they have since joined their own guilds and began starting their new lives. Philosophy It is perhaps their own Philosophy that was their downfall. The Lux Narchis believed dark guilds and light guilds should coexist as the dark guilds could do dirty work the council needs to get done while the light guilds keep the council and dark guilds in check. Through this they believed in a form of balanced absolute freedom where conformists and nonconformists alike can coexist without social standards. This ideology threatened the power the Magic Council had over light guilds and the three elite dark guilds opposed the ideals while others supported it. Eventually the family was publicly accused of illegal dark studies as more dark guilds began to support the family. They were all nearly wiped out by the Rune Knights, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros. Only 12 survivors of the family still remain alive in hiding. Social and Political Structure The Lux Narchis Family's social structure is based on an Absolute Primogeniture ideology, meaning anyone that is born first into the Family Head's bloodline regardless of gender will inherit the position. Because of this the family was lead by both Matriarchs and Patriarchs alike in it's history. On rare occasions should the family head's bloodline end it is up to the younger generations and other families to elect a new bloodline to lead if the family head had no siblings. However, if the family head had a sibling with a continuing bloodline, said sibling's bloodline will inherit the position. If the family head dies, it is typical for the spouse to take the throne first. If the first born child dies then the second born is next in line. If both the family head and their spouse dies and their child is at the age of Thirteen, he/she will inherit the position under guardianship of the elders. However if the heir is too young the family elders have limited control of the family until the heir is of age. The family's social structure towards gender is Egalitarian. Everyone overall in the family is considered equal. As such the Lux Narchis have no branch family structure. The Lux Narchis are deeply devoted to friends and family and have free spirited personalities. They act upon their own values and often disregard laws if it hinders the individual freedom or individual morality of anyone in society. They believe magic is a source of power that comes from faith and love as well as bonds between themselves and their friends or family and that is is an embodiment of who you are and when people mutually accept that about each other it creates an eternal link known as love. You cannot truly understand others unless you truly understand yourself and in order to gain understanding you must first gain knowledge to do so. Knowledge of yourself, others, who you are, who they are. To become enlightened. Knowledge is power, especially when it's about yourself and the people you bond with. Appearance Members of the Lux Narchis Family vary in appearance. Their hair can range in various shades of colors. Their skin color can range in tone as well. They generally wear forms of traditional clothing however some tend to opt for more unique and popular styles. Additionally tattoos that have spiritual properties are also popular such as Raziel's Magatama tattoos which are supposed to symbolize and bring good luck as one of the three regalia of japan. The most notable trait however is their eyes, their eyes range in the available colors belonging to their race having pupils of a darker shade of the irides' color scheme. Upon activating their second origin their eyes glow brightly every time they use a magic spell. In addition to this some may have exotic shaped pupils like that of a sun, star, flower, or heart. Abilities The Lux Narchis Family has numerous abilities however they are unknown to most. Second Origin Activation It is tradition in the Lux Narchis Family to be taught about the Second Origin and it's activation. Upon reaching the age of seven years, members of the family are instructed in intense meditation to access this hidden potential. Upon awakening this power the surging flow of magical energy mixed with their unique genetics and Angelic properties cause their eyes to glow every time they use a spell. The glowing effect on the eyes is called "Illumination" and is a trait exclusive to Angelic Humans. Another strange side effect of this form of Second Origin Activation is that it increases the user's brute strength ten-fold and intensifies their magic spell's power. Raziel has stated this side effect is due to how they activate it "on their own through Meditation" and that their Angelic properties play a part as well. Raziel has also stated the reason he can create sudden bursts of magic power with his Second Origin is because unlike most mages, he has the Enhanced trait of twice the amount of magic power before awakening of their Second Origin. This means at full power Raziel has essentially four times as much power as a mage before Second Origin Activation. Advanced Healing Abilities The Lux Narchis Family could use advanced healing spells including self healing spells. With these, members could regenerate lost limbs or restore lost blood within seconds the secret to these advanced spells is not known by outsiders. It has been speculated that it has to do with speeding up cell mitosis, however Raziel has stated it has more to do with their unique life force and genetics. Most of these healing spells however, require intense control of magic power and extensive medical knowledge. It is later confirmed that the secrets to these abilities stems from an enhanced healing factor due to their Angelic properties which are enhanced through complex healing spells and medical knowledge. These angelic traits include properties of purification, vitality, and healing. Eclipse Magic Perhaps the family's greatest signature trait is the use of the extremely rare Eclipse Magic. A combination of three dual elements, this magic is highly sought after. It is a magic that is empowered by both the sun and moon as well as night and day. Considered a magic of duality, it grants a wide range of various powers relating to Twilight, Solar, and Lunar abilities. It is at it's strongest during a solar eclipse. Wings As a family of Angelic Humans. They do possess wings that can be contracted and tucked into smaller wings underneath their clothes. Bcause of this, they often wear garments with slits on the back to allow their wings to shrink and tuck inside their garment. Their wings come in all sorts of colors and patterns. Ancestral Magic The Lux Noctis can use Ancestral Magic. This being said unlike other Ancestral Magics, the one they use is taught to everyone in the family upon a certain coming of age. The Lux Narchis believe the more people they have using it the more capable they become of protecting the world. Eye of Enoch The Eye of Enoch, renowned as the Eye of Conquest of those whom have lived to see its power and tell the tale. This unique set of ocular magic spells is cast with the eyes. This eye magic has been compared to some of the Black Arts in power. When it is activated the eyes turn gold and have a glowing magic circle pattern on them in an ancient unknown language along with an eye symbol in the center. It grants the user a wide range of Psychic Based Abilities which are just as versatile as they are strong. It is considered amongst the strongest of Ancestral Magics. Due to their family taboo, they don't use it's power often and it's full extent of power is still unknown as all who have seen it's full power never lived to tell the tale. However, those whom have experienced it's power and lived to tell the tale have stated it's power can be comparable to a god's and if in the wrong hands could destroy the world as we know it. As an Ancestral Magic, it's teachings and spells are not in any book and are passed down exclusively within the Lux Noctis Family to select individuals. Also as a Psychic Magic, it can perform various psychic spells. A couple of it's spells can be considered Black Magic, despite this though they are not classified as such because of the nature of Ancestral Magics. Family Taboo In the Lux Noctis Family it is taboo and forbidden to exploit the power of the Archangel Eye for selfish gain. Due to this it has rarely if ever been used in active battle for other than it's passive abilities. The only time the use of force with the eye is justified is to protect it's secrets from those whom seek it for potential misuse or to protect your loved ones by any means. Family members have always held up to this standard only using spells of the eye to protect it's secrets from enemy hands and to protect their loved ones' lives. Rarely have family members used it's full extent, instead opting to rely on other magics, most particularly Solar Magic and Star Magic. Prior to the massacre, anyone whom has violated the taboo was punished by either exile for a decade or knowledge of the Archangel Eye removed by selective memory wipe, robbing them of the Ancestral Magic's power. Known Members *Raziel Lux Noctis *Ariel Lux Noctis *Soliel Lux Noctis † *Rachel Lux Noctis † Trivia *'Lux Narchis' is a dual elemental surname. Lux meaning Light and Narchis meaning Shadow or Darkness. *The Lux Narchis family crest is a gold colored Moon and Sun symbol. The Sun and Moon is a common symbol for unification of opposing forces and mystical duality while gold is a color of nobility, wisdom, and prosperity in Hindu culture. The gold coloring can also mean harmony and mysticism if interpreted in European culture. *Lux Narchis is pronouced as Looks Naar-kiss Indicating that the name is Latin in origin. *Members of this family tend to use either Angelic or Demonic names for their given names. *Inspiration for creating this family comes from both the Ōtsutsuki and Uchiha Clan's in Naruto and the Kurta Clan in Hunter X Hunter.